


Dawn of the Swan

by Wolfhound159



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Angst, F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-02-04 11:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfhound159/pseuds/Wolfhound159
Summary: Here it is! Another Zombie fic no one wanted! Essentially Sheriff Emma Swan is dragged into helping a beautiful Regina Mills fight a zombie apocalypse to reunite mother and son and survive. Reviews are always appreciated!





	1. The Evening

Emma Swan isn’t a morning person. Gritted teeth, clenched fists, and a perfected murderous glare, and she was able to scare away most obnoxious eager fairies who flutter around her with wide smiles and loud voices. She especially hated the mornings where her head pounded after a long night at the sheriff’s office.

 

That was why, on this particular day, Emma stalked into the corner pharmacy that was nestled in between her apartment and a large shopping center at 2 in the afternoon. She was wearing her trademark red leather jacket, her long blonde hair tied back in a quick and messy ponytail as she fought a yawn that nearly blinded her. She glared at the loud ding as the electric sliding doors opened with a flourish, the noise echoing in throughout the half empty store.

 

“ Good Afternoon!” A young teenager called after her, peeking up from beneath the register where she was hiding. Emma rolled her eyes and disappeared down the aisles, heading straight towards the small section towards the back labeled “Pain Relief”. She glared at all of the bottles, grabbing one of the cheaper ones before turning to walk back to the register before she bumped into a short brunette in the tallest heels she’s ever seen someone wear.

 

“Whoa!” The woman stepped back, almost toppling over before Emma reached out, wrapping her arm around her waist and back, and pulling her closer to her.

 

Emma gave her a soft half smile, rocking them side to side from the momentum.

 

“Wha-” The brunette spluttered, her hands running against Emma’s shoulders, her big brown eyes blinking rapidly before she realized what was happening and pushed her away, running her hands down aher dark suit pants. She looked down at her outfit, fixing the wrinkles and checking to make sure her clothes weren’t ruined. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Stopping you from falling on your ass,” Emma smirked, taking a step back and running her hand and nails through her scalp, trying in vain to subtly fix her hair. “You’re welcome, by the way.”

 

“You expect me to thank you after you pressed me up against you? You should be lucky I don’t call the police and file sexual harassment charges.”

 

“I’ll save you the trouble of calling the police.”

 

“What are you going on about?” The woman looked up at the blonde, a deep frown etched into her beautiful features. Her eyes followed Emma’s arms as she pushed her jacket back to reveal a glinting Sheriff’s badge that was strapped onto her belt. She straightened her spine, pushed her shoulders back, lifted her chin and gave Emma a deep glare that could rival her own. “If you think you can intimidate me, you are severely mistaken, Miss-”

 

“Swan,” The corner of her lip turned upwards in amusement, “Emma Swan. And I’m not trying to intimidate you, Ma’am, but next time, watch where you’re walking. Unless you like sitting on your ass.”

 

Emma winked at her, satisfaction in watching the rage building in the smaller woman’s eyes, and sidestepped her, starting to head back towards the front when the familiar ding and the swish of the doors opening echoed through the store.

 

“Good After-” Emma froze as the girl let out a high pitched scream that stopped her heart, her blood ran cold and goosebumps travelled up her back.

 

“What the-”

 

“Shush!” Emma raised a hand, straining her ear. She could hear shuffling and guttural growling and groans.

 

“Don’t you dare-” Emma turned, pushing the woman against the shelves, her hand flying to cover perfectly red painted lips. Coffee eyes widened in fear and anger as she started to fight against the surprisingly strong blonde, her protests muffled by her hand.

 

“Calm down.” Emma whispered, letting her eyes reflect the fear she was feeling. “I don’t know what’s going on but if you continue, you could get us both killed.”

 

At that, the brunette stilled and Emma slowly let go of her. She looked around, scanning the aisle that she and the woman was in, looking for some sort of emergency exit. To the left there was a dead end, just rows of pills and vitamins of all colors and flavors. Towards the right, across the store was a double door entrance, and the doors opened wide, leading into a backroom of sorts. Emma looked back at Regina’s frightened expression and nodded, placing her hand on the small of Regina’s back and leading her towards the doors. She paused when the reached the center walkway and pressed herself against the shelves towards the front. Emma closed her eyes, mouthing to ten and taking a peek towards the front.

 

There at the entrance was four tall figures in casual clothes. They seemed normal, as if nothing was wrong, but it was their eyes that struck Emma the most. They didn’t seem to have irises at all, just small black pupils against bloodshot white. They had blood slathered on their mouths, dripping down their chins and noses, staining their shirts and the rug beneath them. The figures where crouched over the young teenager that had greeted her, and they were, oh god. They were eating her. The girl was sprawled lifelessly on the rug, her blood pooling around her, and her head and face was frozen in painful terror as her eyes stared into Emma’s soul.

 

Emma turned back to the woman beside her, covering her mouth in disgust as tears pricked her eyes.

 

The brunette looked at her expectedly, moving her hands from her lips to motion in the air as she mouthed, “What?”

 

Emma just shook her head, swallowing down the bile as she straightened her back. She motioned towards the double doors, and with a quick nod, the woman set her jaw in determination, her eyes glistening and her red lips in a straight line. Emma placed her hand back on the small of the woman’s back, raising her fingers as she counted.

 

One.

 

Emma and the woman took a deep breath, looking towards the doors.

 

Two.

 

They moved closer to the end of the aisle, hesitant to cross, but it was too late.

 

Three.

 

Emma let the woman run ahead, watching as she moved quickly and confidently towards the opening. She could see from the corner of her eyes the heads of the figures shoot up with their footsteps. Emma was never a very religious person. She wasn’t religious at all. But in that moment, she prayed to whatever deity was up there to let them reach those doors before the figures could catch up with them. The woman reached the opening, stepping off of the rug, her heels clicking noisily against the concrete floor. Emma was seconds right behind her, and as soon as her feet touched that concrete, she spun, grabbing one of the doors and pushing it closed with all of her might. She briefly registered the brunette doing the same but her focus was on the aisles, one of the figures was turning the corner, staring right at them.

 

It was the young teenager. Her eyes were just pupils against white like the others, her stomach was open, one of her intestines was dragging against the floor. She had bite marks all over her body, speckling her with blood. Her blonde hair was drenched in blood and tousled from being dragged on the floor. The doors slammed shut with a resounding click before she could start walking towards them.

 

Emma rested her back against the door, shutting her eyes and letting herself breathe. The woman had stepped back against the small hallway, pressing up against the wall and sliding down to sit on the floor. Her eyes were dazed and hazy, watering slightly as she stared at the handle.

 

“Was that?” She didn’t say it. She couldn’t say it. How could she? “That’s not possible. Please tell me this is a joke or something.”

 

Emma rested her head back against the door, letting out a soft sigh. “I don’t think so.”

 

“This is madness!”

 

“What else can it be?!” Emma snapped, pushing herself off of the door and walking deeper into the hallway, scanning it for people or creatures.

 

“It’s science fiction! It’s not medically possible!”

 

“Tell that to the fucking zombies outside, then. I’m sure that’ll go over great. ‘Hey! Zombies! You’re not medically possible! You can’t be real!’.” Emma blew a raspberry as she extended her hand upright and let it fall back horizontally.

 

The woman stood from her position on the floor, crossing her arms petulantly, her mouth curved into a frown as she glared at Emma. “Well, what are we going to do, Sheriff Swan?”

 

“I don’t know yet.”

 

Emma turned into a small crowded kitchen that was scattered with small blue lockers. She flung locker after locker open, her mood souring with each empty box staring back at her.

 

The woman flinched as loud pounding echoed through the room, as if bodies were being slammed against the heavy iron set doors. Emma took a moment to look at her companion. Her white blouse was frumpled, the top buttons opened showing a plunging neckline revealing cleavage and the hint of a lace bra, a small black purse clinging to her shoulder by the thin strap. Her hair was shoulder length, curling around sharp cheekbones and getting stuck on ruby red lips. Emma noticed the hint of a scar that ran diagonally over the right side of the top lip, and she had to stop herself from wondering just how that scar would feel against her lips.

 

“Regina.”

 

Emma blinked, looking into her companion’s warm brown eyes that looked almost vulnerable. “What?”

 

“My name.” Regina walked to the cabinets, opening them and frowning at the black white space. “Regina. Mills.”

 

“Nice to meet you, Regina.”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Not in this exact situation, no, but still.”

 

Regina froze, turning to Emma with wide fearful eyes. “Henry.”

 

“Who?”

 

“My son. My.” Regina walked up to Emma, resting her hand on Emma’s arm, her eyes scanning Emma’s piercing green eyes. “Henry. He’s 6, just started first grade. Please, I can’t lose him.”

 

“Whoa, we barely got out of that nightmare and you want us to go back in there and what? Fight how many more to get to a kid that might or might not be alive?”

 

Regina took a step back, her brows furrowing together as her lips opened softly. Emma couldn’t figure out what emotions were flashing through those golden brown eyes before they turned cold and piercing.

 

“Fine. I’ll go get him myself.” Regina started to push past her, heading back out towards the door. Despite everything that was screaming in Emma, she turned, grabbing Regina’s elbow.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Look.” Emma sighed, running a hand through her messy hair. “I’ll. I’ll help you just. Calm down. Let’s figure how to stay alive first and we’ll go get the kid.”

 

Regina just looked at her questioningly, her eyes flickering over Emma’s face.

 

“Do you have a way to contact him?”

 

Regina jumped, reaching into her purse and pulling out a small blackberry. She tapped quickly and put the phone on speaker. Regina paced the room as the phone rang, her eyes watering with each ring that passed. On the fifth ring, the phone connected. Emma looked at the phone as a small voice echoed through the empty room.

 

“Mommy?”

  
  



	2. The Backroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm not completely certain about the pacing in this chapter. It might be a bit slow cuz it's essentially just preparing and nothing is really happening, and I'm sorry if it happens to bore you guys. I promise the next one will be more action filled lol.

“Henry?”

 

“Mommy, I’m scared.”

 

“Henry, where are you?”

 

A alarm started to wail through the phone, along with faraway screaming and growling. After a couple of seconds of fumbling, the call goes silent, the monotone beep echoing through the empty room. Regina was staring vacantly at the phone in her hand. She swallowed thickly, her eyes glistening with the reflection of the low light in the small kitchen.

 

Emma shut her eyes, biting her lower lip. When she opened her eyes again, she watched Regina sniffling softly, using the palm of her hand to angrily wipe at a single, traitorous, tear that had fallen. When those big brown eyes gazed up at Emma, she knew she couldn’t say no. She could go through every word in her dictionary, but those words will stab her from the inside out if she even tried to say it to that hopeful puppy dog gaze.

 

“Let’s look around, see what we can find as a weapon or protection.” Emma motioned towards the end of the hallway, away from the thundering iron cast doors that keep getting louder by the second. Hidden away to the right was a backdoor exit, hooked up to a keypad that should be connected to an alarm system. Against the corner were a couple of fridges humming gently as it kept gallons of milk and ice. Towards the left was a staircase leading up to the attic and from her position on the first floor, Emma could see rows of boxes and merchandise.

 

“Don’t you have a gun?” Regina spoke softly, walking up behind her.

 

“I do, but I don’t have unlimited bullets.” Emma looked over her shoulder to see the hint of a smile crossing Regina’s lips. “Besides, guns are loud. Shoot one, and you’ll draw two more. It’ll just grow until we run out of bullets and get killed.”

 

“So no guns?”

 

“Guns are a last resort.” Emma turned her attention back to the stairs, moving cautiously, hoping nothing jumped out. She knew nothing would, considering they weren’t exactly quiet in the kitchen, but she was still on guard.

 

Regina watched as the sheriff walked up into the second floor, before turning her attention on a couple of scattered plastic boxes by the fridge. She walked to them carefully, peering into them and rolling her eyes at the dozens of unopened lipstick tubes and eyeshadow palettes in the top box. Using more strength that she deemed necessary for cheap makeup supplies, she lifted the heavy box and set it aside with a huff. In the second box was cans bug spray, a couple of electric duct tape rolls, empty water canisters.

 

“So what do you do?” Emma called from the second floor, startling Regina who whipped around towards the sound of the voice. A soft groan escaped her as her brow furrowed and lips pursed in annoyance.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Where do you work? What do you work as?”

 

“I’m a chief physician for the ER.”

 

“Ehhh, What’s up doc?”

 

Regina rolled her eyes, if she wasn’t worried sick about Henry, she would’ve laughed, instead she turned back to the box in front of her. Emma’s giggles floated down to her and despite herself, she still found her lips curling upwards in a soft smile. She had to admit, the woman’s laugh was calming.

 

After rummaging through most of the boxes, Emma had found a couple backpacks packed away and Emma stuffed hers with cans of food that they could find, along with some can openers, plastic utensils, and a couple boxes of fruit snacks. Regina, on the other hand, found bandages, gauzes, and a couple first aid kits and packed that first, along with a couple of extra shirts and socks she found and her own rations of food. Regina had also grabbed the empty water bottles, filling them with ice from the freezer. Emma tree had found a couple of aluminum baseball bats, and after finding a box of razor blades, she fastened them around the bat. Emma smiled wide when she finished her handywork, showing it proudly to Regina who rolled her eyes and walked towards the kitchen.

 

Regina winced when she heard the telltale sign of duct tape being ripped open. She spun around to see Emma putting on winter gloves and wrapping the sleeve of her jacket where they met with the gloves. She watched in absolute confusion as Emma bent down and wrapped most of her legs with the duct tape, making sure secure it against her boots.

 

“What the hell are you doing?”

 

Emma looked up from her bent position, giving the other woman a dazzling smile. “Duct tape! They won’t be able to bite through it so easily.”

 

“Is that actually going to work?”

 

“Can you bite through duct tape easily?”

 

“Well. No.”

 

“Then neither can they.”

 

Regina pursed her lips, crossing her arms over her chest and fixing her with a steady gaze. Emma righted herself, walking towards Regina.

 

“No!” Regina took a step back, pressing up against the wall to get as far away from Emma as possible. “I’m not ruining my clothes by wrapping them in duct tape!”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really, Ms. Swan.”

 

“You’ll risk getting bitten by zombies-”

 

“They’re not zombies.”

 

“What are they then?”

 

“They’re,” Regina paused, she’s been trying to rule out zombies. It wasn’t medically possible for real zombies. She figured drugs or some weird high, but the only thing that went close to it was the bath salt zombies in Florida*. It still didn’t explain how that young woman was still walking after bleeding out on the floor. Still, the closest possible thing that made sense was that it was all a really bad drug trip. “It’s bath salts.”

 

Emma frowned, searching Regina’s eyes, for what, she didn’t know. Eventually she took a step back, shoved a couple rolls of duct tape in a pocket of her backpack and smiled wide. “Ready to head out?”

 

Regina blinked, taking a step cautious step towards her, shrugging on her backpack. Emma had already turned her back on her, grabbing her bat and reaching back to hand Regina hers.

 

“Be prepared to run,” Emma hovered over the handle, looking back to Regina with a look of determination that shocked Regina to her core. Within seconds the door was pulled and a high pitched blaring was reverberating through their ears. Emma pushed with her shoulder, the door swinging out and they ran across the parking lot. It had only been a couple of hours, and already the streets were relatively empty. There was a slight breeze that ruffled the leaves on the trees, and there was faint growling, but there was nothing. Regina followed Emma to what looked to be an antique fluorescent yellow punch buggy, and she had to stop herself from turning around and running the other direction. Emma clamored in the car, and Regina reluctantly got in the passenger’s seat.

 

“Are we really going in this?” Regina looked at Emma questioningly, her breaths coming in short huffs.

 

“Is now really the time to question it?” Emma stuck her key in the ignition, to Regina’s surprise and horror, it roared without an issue.

 

Regina turned back to look at the front door, where a small crowd had appeared, standing and watching them. Regina instinctively reached out, grabbing Emma’s shoulder, when the figures jumped into action, running towards them with a speed she thought wasn’t possible. Emma floored it, the bug roaring as it raced towards the moving targets, toppling them like bowling pins before driving out of the parking lot and into the abandoned streets.

 

“Where to?”

 

Regina shuddered her breaths, looking at Emma as she drove. Emma was resting back in her seat, one hand on the gear shift and the other on the wheel, a picture of relaxed calm. Her eyes were permanently glued forwards, and her fingers were clenching the gear as if it was going to evaporate if she let go.

 

“Storybrooke Elementary.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *For those that aren't familiar with the Bath Salt Zombies in Florida, It was an epidemic where people would allegedly get high on bath salts. There was one famous guy that is essentially the face of the epidemic because he tackled a homeless man and started to eat him alive. When the police came, they couldn't subdue him and fired, but the guy refused to back down. He was shot five times and it didn't slow him down. Eventually they did end up killing him and the autopsy couldn't figure out why he did that. There was a woman who ate her daughter's newborn. Although the police and news blamed the bath salts, no one knew the exact cause for all of this.


	3. Elementary, My Dear Swanson

Emma parked her bug in front of the looming two story building. The parking lot was still full, most of the cars parked dutifully, waiting patiently for their owners who might never come back. She pushed herself forwards on her seat, her eyes scanning the windows. The big barred windows and brick colored walls sent a cold shiver up Emma’s spine, her hair sticking towards the back of her neck. Although it was only two stories, it was wider, the length of it spanning at least a football field and a half. Even so, it still gave Emma the feeling of being small, her back straightening involuntarily, a child being sent to the principal’s office.

 

“Are you okay?” Regina looked at the way she was gripping the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white with the force being used. She was in the process of pulling her backpack up from where it was lying by her feet.

 

Emma turned to face her, her frightened look was quickly pushed away as she plastered on a wide dopey half smile. Her eyes were darting left to right as they took in Regina’s raised brow and incredulous look. “Never better.”

 

Regina could tell that she was lying through her teeth. She figured even Henry could tell she was faking it, but she wasn’t going to push the issue. Not right now. She had to focus, to rescue her little boy. Only when she had him in her arms, could feel his heartbeat, knew that he was safe and sound, would she be able to focus on the mysterious woman beside her. Even so, she was still trying to figure her out.

 

Emma reached back into the backseat, pulling her backpack forwards, almost smacking Regina in the face, to which that earned her a deadly calculated glare from the feisty doctor in her passenger seat. Emma smiled sheepishly, reaching back again for the baseball bat.

 

Regina’s hand wavered over the door handle, she closed her eyes as she steeled herself. It’s only drugged up people, nothing she hasn’t seen on a daily basis at the hospital. Crazy and violent as they fought the demons they can only see. When she opened her eyes, she found the sheriff staring at her with an amused smirk. She rolled her eyes, swinging the door open and stepping out, a Queen walking out of a carriage. She walked up to the front doors, before Emma pulled her back, spinning her as she did, making her face her.

 

“What are you doing?” Emma whispered, her eyes darting from the front doors to Regina’s eyes.

 

“I’m walking in,” Regina stated, shaking Emma’s hand off of her and crossing her arms defensively. “Why are you whispering?”

 

“I don’t want to attract unnecessary attention,” Emma huffed, moving past Regina, “And I’m going first.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes stomping her foot petulantly, her hand flying to her hips as if she was waiting for a troublemaking child to notice her so she can discipline them. “It’s just a school.”

 

“Still. I’m the one with the training, and if something happens to you, you’ll scream in my ear till it falls off.”

 

Regina smirked at the thought of that, rolling her eyes when Emma turned to glance at her. She walked after her, her arms crossed against her stomach.

 

Emma reached over to the handle, her hand trembling slightly. There was silence, the alarm was dead, the birds refused to chirp, the wind had stopped in their ruffle of the leaves. Regina herself found she was holding her breath as time seemed to stay still. Just her, Emma, and the door handle in a constant battle on who would move first.

 

With a sigh, Emma finally opened the door, lifting it against its hinges so it would open without a creek. She scanned the hall, the tiles were glimmering in the light from the windows, lockers were clattering the walls, each painted in a different color, a rainbow of metal speckled against the bright white. The hall split in two, the crackling and popping of the overhead speakers echoed through the building, the fluorescent lights steadily hummed in the background. Emma opened the door a bit, letting Regina enter before she slowly closed the door with a small click.

 

Regina looked around, trying to remember which hallway was her son’s class in. She caught Emma’s curious glance and motioned her head towards the right. Emma gave her a short nod, her face twisting into a serious frown that sent shivers down Regina’s back, goosebumps pricking her skin. Regina flinched when the air conditioner turned on, the gears twisting above and the metallic moan echoing around them. Emma stepped forwards, her back almost pressed close to the wall, her bat raised. Her free hand was outstretched, reaching out for Regina, firm over her stomach, like one of those seatbelts at a rollercoaster, the metal bar that was meant to keep you to your seat, not covering much, trapping you in the chair.

 

Regina froze when her eyes fell to a trail of blood leading into one of the rooms, low growling and a sickening tearing and squelching was coming from it. Emma’s hand tightened on Regina’s stomach, pulling her closer to her back. Her hand flew to her mouth, and tears stung and burned in her eyes when she saw at least three children crouching over a teacher’s body ripping and gnawing on intestines and flesh as if it was fresh barbeque. The children’s skin was ashen, their clothes deeply stained with blood and their eyes were completely white and bloodshot, the black pupils constricting and dilating as a pulse of a heartbeat. There were bite marks on their arms and legs, with one little boy missing a huge part of his chest, his dark brown messy hair sticking up at random angles, clumped and black with blood. Regina’s heart skipped a beat, before she closed her eyes and shook off the fear. It’s not Henry. That’s not her little boy.

 

Emma held her breath, slowly leading Regina away from the distracted children and following the curve of the hallway as it turned towards the left. She saw Regina, the tears swimming in her eyes and the trembling of her hands. Regina felt sick, sick to her stomach, the world was spinning beneath her feet and she couldn’t match its speed fast enough. She’s seen worse, she works in an Emergency OR for heaven’s sake. She’s seen late stage necrotizing fasciitis, where the skin is so rotten and black, the smell of death was permeating the air and invading the senses, that she smelled death for a week. The patient vomiting all over themselves and the doctors, and when they finally got to operating, the tissues and organs were charred and falling apart like dust. She’s seen worse, but she couldn’t keep her nausea down. Those children, that little boy. Her heart clenched in her chest and she shook off the image of her Henry that child’s place.

 

Emma stopped, stepping close to her, her hand cupping Regina’s cheek and forcing the woman to look at her. Emerald green eyes were darting, the calmness and severity was washing over Regina, as she clung to Emma’s hand on her face. She found she could breathe again, and the more she stared into her eyes, the easier it was to relax her pounding heart. She gulped in her breaths, swallowing thickly.

 

Emma smiled softly, her thumb softly caressing her cheek before turning back to the hallway. That’s when she froze, her eyes glued to the end, her hands tightening in the grip of her bat as she raised it slowly, moving slightly to cover Regina with her body. Down towards the end of the hall stood a tall figure of what used to be the Principal. He was staring impatiently at them, head tilted to the side as the black dots in his white eyes pulsed. He threw his head back, mouth flying open as he let out an ear piercing scream, nails on chalkboard. Snapping his head back, bones snapping in the movement, he took off like a gun being fired, heading straight towards Emma and Regina.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortish chapter and cliff hanger lol <3


	4. The Great Debate

Emma moved forward, taking a couple steps towards the oncoming train. She swung, aiming straight for the head. Regina shut her eyes, wincing as the bat came in contact with bone in an echoing and hollow twang. Taking deep breaths, she opened her eyes when she felt Emma pushing her forward. The man was standing still, the bat sticking out of his head, loose razor blades falling to the floor soundless against the pounding that was echoing in her ears. Emma was dragging her towards the end of the hallway, her eyes were wide and her steps were faster than she thought was possible, but her eyes were glued to the man. His eyes were following them and as they curved around him, he jerked as he turned, his head jumping, loosening the bat with a squelch. The echoed thudding of the bat falling to the tiles and the small bodies of the children appearing around the corner snapped Regina out of her stupor. She turned, following Emma as she ran, gripping her hand tightly.

 

Emma was acutely aware of the warm hand holding hers tightly, along with the burning of her lungs and the lump stuck in her throat as she ran through the halls and towards the stairway. Before she could take a step, she felt Regina pulling her into another direction, towards a room. She mutely shakes her head, her breath quickening as the footfalls start coming louder, heading straight for them. Something in Regina’s eyes, Emma couldn’t tell if it was fear or pleading or a mixture of both. She found that she couldn’t pull away, running after Regina into the small classroom, slamming the door shut and locking it with a click. She pressed her body against the door, using her feet to hold her still as she barred against it. Within seconds the footsteps echoing from the other side reached them, followed by slams against the door, the strength of it almost sending Emma flying backwards.

 

“The desk!” Emma called, gasping as she slammed herself against the door again. Regina just watched her with wide eyes, her hand flying to her mouth. “Regina!”

 

That snapped her out of it, she ran to teacher’s desk using all of her strength to push it towards the door. It groaned against her efforts, scraping half an inch before one of the legs got caught between the tiles and refused to move anymore. Regina looked up to Emma, she was pushing against the door with all of her might, but was still being pushed backwards with every slam. The door was bending over with the force, starting to splinter in the weaker parts of the wood.

 

“Hurry!”

 

Regina threw the bat down on the floor, wincing as it clanked around, using her now free hands to grip the table more firmly, lifting the trapped leg and pushing it towards Emma. The corner hit with a thud, nearly missing the Sheriff’s thigh. Emma took a breath, pushing herself away from the door and running to where Regina was. She pushed the table with ease, centering it against the door. With a heave, she pushed it over, the large heavyset tabletop was pressed against the door, the legs sprawled towards them haphazardly. Emma was panting, resting against one of the smaller desks.

 

Regina met her eyes, something passing between them and they started to laugh, the adrenaline pulsing out of them in waves. The thumping against the door was still ongoing, the table shaking over the force, but for the most part it was still.

 

A whimper caused them to freeze. Regina felt her blood run cold and Emma tensed beside her. Emma slowly turned, her eyes scanning the room until they hit a dark shadow cowering in the corner of the room.

 

“Hello,” Emma called out, taking a tentative step forward, her eyes briefly flashing to the bat lying a few feet away from her in the other direction.

 

The shadow tried to retreat, to get smaller in-of-itself. A small voice floated from it, a sob in the gulp as it spoke out. “Please. Please don’t hurt me.”

 

“Hey,” Emma whispered, leaning down to rest on her knee, her voice going soft and light, “We’re not going to hurt you. What’s your name?”

 

“Paige,” The voice called, a soft whimpering, “Paige Matthews. Do you really really promise you won’t hurt me?”

 

“We promise, Paige,” Emma smiled softly, turning to Regina who stood glued to her spot, her eyes watering. “Don’t we, Regina?”

 

Regina flinched at her name, the words escaping her lips, “Of course.”

 

Emma turned back at the shadow, “See? We’re not going to hurt you. Why don’t you come out to the light where we can see you.”

 

The girl tentatively crawled into the light, standing on her feet. Her dirty blonde hair was stained with blood, her clothes messy and teared into, big brown wide eyes filled with tears as they flickered from Emma to Regina. She had a small pink scarf that was hanging loosely around her neck, a great big bite mark on her left cheek. From the distance, Emma could see the veins turning black, slowly but steadily crawling its way up to her eyes and brain. Regina let out a whimper, turning to look at the door as her hand flew to her mouth. 

 

“I’m so scared,” Paige spoke, starting to walk closer to Emma, who staggered backwards on her butt before shooting up on her feet. Paige stopped, her hands curling around her stomach. “I want my Papa.”  She whined, globs of tears running down her cheeks. “It hurts. I don’t want to be a monster.”

 

Regina turned to face her, she walked forward, wrapping her arms around Paige and holding her close. She ran a shaking hand through the girl’s hair, her face screwing up in a slight cringe when her fingers tangled, coming away bloody with clumps of flesh.

 

Emma straightened her back, walking with calculated steps towards the bat and picking it up from the ground. She turned back to Regina, who was looking at her with a silent question shimmering in her eyes.

 

“No,” She whispered, pulling Paige closer into her side, the frightened child that was whimpering, a child so similar to her Henry.

 

Emma took a couple steps forward, stopping in her tracks when Regina just walked back, pulling Paige with her, shielding her with her body. “Regina, get away from her.”

 

“I’m not letting you do this, Ms. Swan.” Regina lifted her chin, staring down the Sheriff defiantly. “I’m not going to let you hurt an innocent child.”

 

“You’re protecting a ticking time bomb.”

 

“She’s a little girl.”

 

“She will turn and infect us all if I don’t do this now.”

 

“What?” Regina glared at her, a fire Emma couldn’t understand, shining in her chocolate eyes, “Are you going to kill me or Henry if we get bitten too?”

 

Emma was silent, looking down to the bat twirling in her hands. Regina pulled back as if she’d been slapped, her hand flying to rest just above her heart. She swallowed hard, her jaw setting in determination.

 

“Well, I’m not going to-” Her words fell flat when Paige bent over, crying out in pain. Regina turned to her, running her hand lightly on her head. “Paige?”

 

“Regina get behind me.” Emma took a step forward, but so did Regina, blocking Emma’s path.

 

“Emma.” The tone was forceful and wavering, authoritative and pleading. Paige shot up, her back snapping as the bones crashed against each other. Regina jumped, spinning on her heels and pressing back against Emma. Paige was staring at them, her eyes wide and pleading. Emma placed a gentle hand on Regina’s waist, pulling her back as Paige’s left iris faded into the sclera, leaving a pulsating pupil. At that, Paige tilted her head, the bones of her neck cracking softly, as the right iris started to fade, all form of recognition in the eyes fading with it. Her hands twitched, curling into fists.

 

Emma swung as hard as she could, just as Paige jumped forward towards them. The bat hit directly in the ear, the force sending Paige flying sideways, her skull hitting the tiles first with a reverberating crunch. The sheriff took a cautious step towards the prone, twitching, body in front of her. She swung again, shutting her eyes against the blood spraying as the bat finished the job.

 

Regina turned away, her hands trembling as she leaned against one of the desks, swallowing thickly. Emma lifted her shirt, wiping most of the blood away from her face. “We should get moving.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight with the Principal was a bit unsatisfying, but they really don't have great weapons for a major fight. However, he will be coming back for revenge :)


	5. The Henrying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I disappeared for a while. I was working on Supernova, trying to bring some more Swan Queen content, but this story isn't abandoned, I promise! I'll be revisiting this more often, seeing where it goes, in between working with other ideas popping in my head. Sorry for the long wait, and I hope you enjoy!

“You’re a monster.” Regina growled at Emma, who was rifling through the cabinets for something to use. They were coming up empty, filled with nothing but artwork and crayon boxes and glue. She wiped the blood on her hands on her jeans, coming up with red trails over the blue surface.

 

“Tell me something I don’t know.” Emma rolled her eyes, going up to the last cabinet, but Regina got in her face, pushing her back with a very accusatory finger.

 

“You’re a sheriff.” She almost spat, her eyes glaring up and down Emma’s bloody outfit. Her face was scrunched up in almost a scowl, her brows furrowed and her lips pursed. “You’re sworn to protect the public. You just killed a little girl!”

 

“No, I didn’t. I killed a zombie.” At Regina’s appalled look, at the way her eyes flashed dangerously, Emma rolled her green eyes, waving her hands dramatically. “You were there. You saw what happened. The thing, whatever it was, got to her.”

 

“What makes you so sure?”

 

“The eyes.”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s something about the eyes, Regina. The irises disappear. It’s in all of them.”

 

“What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“Do I look like a zombie expert?” She snapped, her back straightening and she got into Regina’s face. She rarely let anyone press her buttons, but Regina was somehow finding each and every one. “All I know is, it’s something with the eyes. That little girl, Paige, she wasn’t Paige anymore. Not when her eyes changed. You should be  _ thanking _ me.”

 

“You think I’m going to thank you for killing a little girl?”

 

“God, you’re IMPOSSIBLE!” At that the pounding outside picked up speed, almost to punctuate Emma’s outburst. Regina just narrowed her eyes, a glare that could kill people, had Emma not already been immune to Regina’s short temper. She sidestepped Regina, opening the cabinet and smiling wide when she saw it. A fire ax. The handle was a bright red, of solid strong metal, not the aluminum of the bat. The blade was wide and sharp, the butt was elongated and sharpened into a small pick head fire axe. She eagerly picked it up, testing the weight of it in her hands before turning towards Regina. With a nod to the widow, she started to walk towards it.

 

“And just where do you think you’re going, Sheriff Swan?” She chewed out, closely following in her footsteps, almost reaching out and grabbing at her arm to spin her around, but she stopped herself when Emma turned swiftly, her eyes flashing as she stepped closer to the brunette, getting back in her space. It was almost unnerving how natural it felt, and Regina could feel white hot anger burning within her veins.

 

“Where do you think? Going to help you get your son back.”

 

Regina faltered at that. Emma was trying to help her get her son. She figured Emma didn’t think he was still alive, but she could feel it in her heart. Her son was safe. She just had to find him. He was all she had left, if he was gone. No. She can’t think like that. Henry was safe. After a brief moment of hesitation, she nodded, her shoulders drooping and she ran a hand through her hair, her arms wrapping around her stomach, in a nervous motion. Emma almost reached out, in an attempt to comfort her, but wasn’t sure what was acceptable, so instead her hand fell awkwardly in the space between them. Something crossed between their eyes, open and vulnerable, gentle and caring.

 

Emma nodded again, and this time, Regina nodded back, following silently after Emma as she approached a window and popped it open. She peeked outside, watching the courtyard for any stragglers and when it was all clear, she stepped through the window, glad that they were on the first floor, as her feet hit concrete. She turned, offering Regina her hand to help her through and Regina took it, using Emma’s strength to shuffle through.

 

They were in a wide empty courtyard, scattered with trees and a giant playground that seemed abandoned. There were discarded dolls and toys about, and Emma and Regina stuck to the shadows as they rounded to the other side of the yard. There was a big sign with the words  _ Cafeteria _ , in a colorful font and Emma started heading there on instinct. Led mostly by her stomach and she regretted not having a late lunch before the end of the world. She waited until the entered the heavy double doors, barricading it with a heavy folded table before Emma started to do a sweep of the giant room. “Where do you think he is?”

 

“How am I supposed to know?” She spoke defensively, her eyes glancing up and down the blonde as her arms crossed over her chest. She didn’t have a weapon, her bat having been left behind in the last room and she didn’t want to be caught defenseless, so she stayed by the door, leaning up against the tables. 

 

“What about that phone you used? Think it might work again?”

 

_ Of course. _ Regina almost smacked herself for not thinking about it earlier. Too caught up with yelling at the infuriating woman and running from zombies to even think about calling again. She rummaged through her pockets, finding the small phone and pulling it up, quickly dialing Henry’s number. It rang, so the phone was still functioning. Her ears strained at a faint buzzing echoing through. The beginning tones of Henry’s ringtone faint but present. She almost considered herself going insane but Emma heard it too, judging by the stiffness of her shoulders and the slow and steady steps. She followed the noise, and Regina pushed off of the tables, staying a couple of paces behind her.

 

The sound kept getting louder, coming from a giant cabinet, almost like a freezer or an oven, heavy set and iron. Emma motioned for Regina to open it, her grip tightening on the axe and she prepared herself for a fight. Regina could feel her heart twisting and tightening in her chest, black tendrils squeezing and her stomach flipped. Her grip on the handle was cold, her breath hitching and she pulled it open, a familiar squeak of fear rewarding them as a pair of frightened emerald green eyes darted from Regina to Emma before he dove, jumping into his mother’s arms. 

  
  



End file.
